Stripedy Polka Dots
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Rory and Logan try to decide what color to paint the baby's room. Sequel to "Kidnapping or Hypnosis". Another short, fluffy, funny, Rogan one-shot.


This is a sequel like thing to my one-shot "Kidnapping or Hypnosis", but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one.

The idea of "stripedy polka dots" came from my eighth grade health class. Whenever we played games, we go to pick group names. Our goal was to make it so our teacher could never keep a straight face when saying our name. My best friends in the other class were _always_the "stripedy polka dots."

I wrote it in like twenty minutes, and I'm really tired, so sorry in advance for all the grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the magic that is gilmore girls....

* * *

"I think that pretty well." Logan said as he and Rory walked in their front door. They had just went to dinner with Richard, Emily, Mitchum, and Shira and told them the big news. "And there was no mention of plotting, planning, or scheming."

"Yet."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked her, confused.

"There was no mention of plotting, planning, or scheming _yet_. They were probably just waiting for us to leave."

"I doubt that."

"You do? I bet that as soon as we left they gathered in circle and started collaborating all of the ideas they thought of during dinner."

"You're paranoid." He told her plainly.

"Am I?" Rory asked. "Just wait a few years when our daughter's life is being completely controlled and we have no say in it at all. Then you'll be sorry."

"How about we change the subject?" Logan asked, desperately wanting to stop talking about his parents taking over his child's life. Rory could be so delusional sometimes. And pregnant Rory was even worse.

"And what do you suppose we talk about?" Rory asked.

"Well...how about what we can control of our _child's_ life." He suggested, emphasizing the fact that they still did not know if it was a boy or a girl. "Like, how do you want to decorate the room? We haven't talked about that yet."

"Well, I think we should start out by picking the color of the walls. That is the most important thing you know."

"Of course it is."

"But it can't be anything boring or unoriginal, and it definitely can't be something _they_ would every pick."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He told her.

"Good. Ok, that means we can already rule out pink, yellow, and orange."

"Why pink, yellow, and orange?"

"Because pink is the classic girl color, unoriginal, yellow is the classic neutral color, also unoriginal, and, as of last week, orange is the new pink, duh."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am."

"Good."

"So, what do you have in mind then?"

"Well, we could paint it blue."

"No, blue is the classic boy color, and makes it way too obvious that we are trying to be original." Logan pointed out.

"Good point." Rory pondered for a minute, and then inspiration struck. "We could paint it black!"

"Black?" Logan asked, completely hating the idea.

"Ya, I mean, think about it, who paints their baby's room black? No one will ever see it coming. It's perfect."

"It's not perfect. It's _black_. Black is a depressing color. We are not painting our baby's room black."

"Fine." Rory sighed. "Then what color should it be?"

"How about..." Logan thought for a minute. "Green."

"I don't like green." She told him.

"And why don't you like green?"

"Because I don't." Rory stated plainly.

"Come on, give me a reason. Why can't we paint it green?" He asked. Logan liked the color green.

"Because...green is just, green. I don't like it. Pick a new color, now." She demanded.

"Ok, ok, we won't paint it green. What about purple?" He suggested, forgetting that purple is a girl color and that would only make Rory even more convinced that it's a girl.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, wondering what her excuse was this time.

"Because purple is too girly. It has to be girly, but not _too _girly."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does." Rory stated firmly, there was no point in even trying to fight her. "Purple is out, and we need a new color."

"Well do _you_ have any other ideas? Because I have a feeling anything I say will be rejected immediately."

"I'm thinking!" Rory said, silencing him. "Ok, I got it."

"What?" Logan asked, a little scared of what she had come up with this time.

"Stripedy polka dots!" She screamed excitedly.

"Stripedy polka dots? What does that even mean?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Their polka dots with stripes in them, duh!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ya, because that makes total sense." Logan answered sarcastically.

"Face it, stripedy polka dots are perfect. They are magical. And we are going to paint our _daughter's _room with rainbow colored stripedy polka dots." Rory was completely set on the idea now, and Logan sighed in defeat. There was no talking her out of this one.

"Stripedy polka dots it is then."

"Good, I'm glad we agree." Rory told him. "Now what are we going to do about those scheming parents of yours?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? You could always tell me in a review!


End file.
